


A Treatise on Breaking and Repairs - Snippets

by glimmerglanger



Series: oof!au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marking unfinished because i don't know how many snippets i might do, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Part of the oof!au, Past Character Death, Past Mind Control, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), at least two more, past noncon, references to past torture, snippets tied to "A Treatise on Breaking and Repairs"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger
Summary: A collection of tumblr snippets and add-ons from "A Treatise on Breaking and Repairs." Please read all the warnings on that fic and this before reading. I chose not to use warnings for this because all the trauma is in the past. These snippets are all recovery.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: oof!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047802
Comments: 81
Kudos: 313





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> These are the collected snippets I wrote to follow-up the oof!au. There are likely going to be more. The first one was written for Cody and Obi-Wan sharing a first kiss, eventually.

There were still some spots of beauty in the universe. They found one of them on an unnamed moon, deep in Wild Space, holed up with a hundred recently freed troopers. They’d learned, during their campaign, the importance of giving the freed time to process what had been done to them, what they’d gone through.

Obi-Wan monitored the shifts in their presence in the Force, sitting beside a lake not far from the camp they’d made in an abandoned city. The water was glowing, faintly, with pale light. Vegetation grew up to the banks, all the way around, and great trees stretched their boughs over it, moss and vines hanging down, brushing the water’s surface in some places.

All of it felt full of the Force, thrumming and pure. He kept his eyes closed, breathing in and breathing out, settling a few of the ragged edges that had flared to life during their last mission; it always and ever hurt, seeing what had been done to the troopers.

But they were freeing them. More and more of them.

He held onto that thought, breathing steadily, checking from one mind to the next and feeling his mouth curl into a smile as a familiar presence moved closer. 

Cody never stayed far away for very long. Some of the mind-healers working with the Rebellion had expressed concern about that. About the...fixation of the entire 212th on him, in all honesty. Obi-Wan understood their point of view. Understood, even, that in a perfect world they would be very right, but….

Cody stopped, close by, leaning against a tree, Obi-Wan thought. He felt tired, but no more than usual. Worried and relieved all at once. He said nothing, just standing there, his emotions shifting, slowly, into something warmer, softer.

Tinged with want.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes with a jolt of surprise down his back. Once upon a time, ever so long ago, he’d gotten quite used to picking up that warmth from Cody. Cody had...radiated it towards him, something deep and sure and full of aching want.

Obi-Wan had felt it a few times, in recent weeks. There and gone, always in passing, while they stood close together, or sat beside one another after a mission, or fell asleep slumped against the same wall.

It made Obi-Wan think of times before the war. Of stolen almost-moments, of the ache of want in his own chest, precious and cherished for so long. 

Cody’s emotions shifted again, before Obi-Wan could so much as twitch, warmth draining out with a sour twist, with a bitter edge that slid along Obi-Wan’s nerves, echoes of the past and--

Obi-Wan said, quietly, before whatever ghosts were in Cody’s mind sank their teeth in too deeply, “I’d like to kiss you, someday.” He felt Cody freeze, while keeping his own eyes forward, voice even and steady when he continued, “Only if you’d want to, of course.”

Cody’s breathing got ragged, for a moment. Obi-Wan thought he would jolt into motion again. Return to the camp. To the others. It would have been alright, if he had. Cody took a breath, instead, some of the bitter tension easing from his mind.

He took a step closer, hesitated for a beat, and then sat in the soft moss beside Obi-Wan. He asked, ragged, “Are you sure about that?”

“Mm.” Obi-Wan shifted, just a little, slowly. Giving Cody plenty of time to move or even to project alarm. He didn’t, not even as Obi-Wan leaned their shoulders together. “Yes. I’m very sure.”

Cody’s breath hitched, for just a moment. He said, thick, “I’ve never done that. Before.”

And, oh, but it tightened Obi-Wan’s throat and dug into his heart, the things taken and stolen, the things broken by uncareful hands, by cruelty and hatred and-- He made himself breathe, blinking the sting out of his eyes, and said, “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Cody said, shifting, curling an arm around Obi-Wan’s back and they’d come so far, from where they’d been, over the past months. There was comfort, in the touch, instead of the jag of reflexive fear. He started to shake his head, and Cody brushed their foreheads together, soft. “Don’t do that.” 

“I just--”

“Don’t,” Cody repeated, and Obi-Wan swallowed, nodding just a little. 

He said, after a moment, when they were both breathing steadier, “You know, this is one kind of kiss. For some.”

“I know.” Cody’s hand was warm, when Obi-Wan threaded their fingers together, just holding on, carefully. “And it’s good. But could I--would you--”

He shifted, just a little, nose brushing Obi-Wan’s, emotions thrumming. And there, in the peaceful quiet, it only made sense to rasp back, “Yes. Of course.” Obi-Wan tilted his head, slid a breath forward, and brushed a kiss across Cody’s mouth, featherlight, there and gone.

He watched Cody’s eyes flutter, for a beat, after. Heard him suck in a little breath. Felt the way his emotions settled and warmed. And Cody said, voice half-hoarse, “Again.”


	2. New Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request to see Obi-Wan getting his new arm after the events of the oof!au.

In the end, a contact of a contact of a contact of Ahsoka’s ended up performing the nerve mapping necessary for Obi-Wan prosthetic. The short Bothan woman - she said to call her Aol - constructed the arm, as well. She recognized him, it seemed, looked up at him with her ears turning forward, and said he’d saved her sister, once.

“And she is keeping well, I hope?” Obi-Wan asked, despite having no clear memory of her sister. 

Aol looked to the side, her ears flattening down. She said, “I haven’t heard from her. Not since…” She sniffed, pointedly, and said, “Let me see the damage, then.” And, a few moments later, “From the Empire?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, because that was the short answer and he did not know that he would ever be able to provide anyone else with the long answer. Bones was standing near the door to Aol’s little shop. He knew that Cody and Mav were in the street outside. Crys was on a roof, somewhere.

They were all of them thrumming with tension through the Force.

“Kriffers,” Aol said, with another little sniff, and then rolled back on her little chair. “I can take care of it. The burns are a problem. They always cause extra nerve damage. But there’s enough there for me to work with. Anything special you want? Colors?” She looked over, ears lifting again. “I can even do black or gold, if you want? Special, for you.”

And Obi-Wan froze, just for a moment, staring forward, remembering--

“No black and no gold,” Bones said, from across the room, taking a step towards him. 

Aol looked between them, and said, “Alright, suit yourselves. It’ll be a bit. You have somewhere to stay in town?”

#

They had some rooms, arranged by one of Ahsoka’s many new friends. They’d checked them over and then found their own place to stay. Obi-Wan felt exhausted by the time they got back, waving a hand vaguely when Tektek asked him if he wanted something to eat.

The prospect of eating felt...unpleasant, at the moment. Obi-Wan moved over to the little window looking out over the street below and leaned against the wall, looking out. It was strange and jarring, still, seeing so many people moving around. Free. Talking to one another. Going about their business.

He sensed more than heard Bones and Cody talking across the room. 

They all felt a certain way - tense and worried and aching - when they spoke about him. He’d grown familiar with the way it slid along his nerves. It was not much of a surprise, when Cody made his way over, eventually, standing almost at attention by the other side of the window.

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said, quietly, glancing over and working his mouth into a smile.

“Bones said you froze,” Cody said, looking unhappy about bringing it up. “Back in the doc’s place.”

They all thought he needed minding, he knew. He exhaled, glancing back down at all the people in the street, all of them with their own problems, their own demons. He could feel the weight of his missing arm, could feel his fingers, though they were gone. He said, “Only for a moment.”

Cody shifted around; he felt full of hurt and anger and - and all the other emotions they’d been left to carry in their chests. Cody made a little sound when Obi-Wan reached out to him with his remaining hand. Obi-Wan squeezed his fingers, gently, and then went to meditate. 

#

Obi-Wan was not surprised by the nightmares that woke him, that evening. He jerked to sitting, breathing hard, and it was a relief when soft, warm light flooded the room from the corner. Sweat clung to his skin and his heart was trying to shove itself up and out of his throat, but - 

But Cody was there, rising from his bed, ignoring Obi-Wan when he said, “It’s fine, just a dream.”

Cody settled on the corner of the bed, most of a mattress between them. Obi-Wan sighed, picking at the edges of the nightmare, leaning back against the headboard. He drew up one of his legs and shoved back his damp hair. He said, “Sorry for waking you up.”

“Wasn’t really sleeping,” Cody said, scrubbing at his face, shrugging. 

Obi-Wan nodded and tipped his face up towards the ceiling. He breathed in, measuring his respirations, feeling the twisting in Cody’s feelings, sending tendrils of peace and calm towards him. Waiting. He shivered down his back when Cody finally spoke, when he said, “I’m so kriffing sorry.”

“You didn’t cut off my arm,” Obi-Wan pointed out, and Cody flinched. 

“No,” he said. “I was just laying there, unconscious, when he did it.”

Obi-Wan didn’t want the memory of the burning pain, the lightsaber slicing down through his skin, the--

He reached up, rubbing his hand over what remained of his arm. The scars felt smooth and warm under his fingers. It left him with a shiver under his skin and he shifted away from the headboard, moving down the bed to cautiously lean his shoulder against Cody’s. 

Obi-Wan said, forcing his tone to stay steady, “But he’s the one who did it.”

Cody nodded, jerkily, and they said nothing else about it, just sitting while the night drained slowly away.

#

Aol did - as far as Obi-Wan could tell - a good job with the prosthetic. She unwrapped it, when next they visited her office, and it was all -- white and orange and--

“My sister talked all about you,” Aol said, as Obi-Wan stared at the arm, “over and over again. She had so many stories. I remember the way she described the troopers you had with you. Is this alright?”

Cody and the others had stopped wearing their armor. They’d left pieces behind, but it hadn’t been the 212th’s armor they abandoned. The Empire had taken that away from them, had clad them in pure white.

Bones took a step closer, reaching out to put a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, radiating worry and a thousand different kinds of concern. Obi-Wan swallowed, settling into the chair so she could work on the nerve connections, and said, “Yes, of course. Thank you.”

And, when the procedure was done, Bones was there to offer him a glover, brown leather smooth and fine, that fitted, perfectly, over the metal bones of his new hand.


	3. Lightsaber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan needs to get a new lightsaber. It's....a fraught process. Begins chronologically BEFORE he gets his new arm, but ends afterwards.

So many things were broken.

Obi-Wan felt the cracks, the aching hurts through the Force; it was a constant kind of pressure, always there. He felt it from his men - even from Rex and Ahsoka, who were not, technically, his, but - and himself and…

And even the lightsaber that he kept in his quarters.

He did not know what Anakin had done to his lightsaber. Perhaps there’d been some grand plan in store for it. Perhaps Anakin had planned to use it to cut off his legs. Or to kill him, when Anakin ran out of ways to amuse himself with Obi-Wan’s body.

Whatever his intentions had been, they could no longer come to fruition. It was gone, along with everything else once placed upon the surface of Mustafar. 

But Anakin’s lightsaber had come with them, had escaped off of the planet and stayed in Obi-Wan’s care. And it radiated agony, out into the Force. It took days - weeks - for Obi-Wan to identify that bit of agony; there was so much else to work through, first.

When he did, he froze for a long moment, staring at the metal cylinder. It was large, larger than he could comfortably hold. Anakin had not been rebuilt to scale, by whatever butchers had tended him. The saber was dark and grim and Obi-Wan did not like to look at it because Anakin had--

Made it the instrument of some much pain and suffering.

Enough so that the agony radiated out of it, still.

Obi-Wan curled his fingers up to his palms. He considered simply putting the thing in an airlock and spacing it, but… He understood the basic process used by the Sith to torture kyber crystals into compliance. He could not, he found, bring himself to abandon yet another wound caused by Anakin. He drew in a sharp breath and, carefully, went about dismantling the device.

It was easy to fall into the habit of breaking down a lightsaber. He had done it so many times in his life. Each lightsaber was different but each was the same, as well. He twisted and tugged and gently placed the pieces as he went, just as though he were repairing his own.

Except his crystal had never been so dull. There was no visible red glow to it, not the way he had half-expected. It simply looked shadowed. It had no shine. And it radiated agony out into the Force, a sense of corruption and wrongness.

“Sh,” Obi-Wan said, plucking the tiny crystal up and placing it in his palm. It barely weighed anything and felt terribly cold against his skin. He curled his fingers around it and cradled it to his chest, curling over, murmuring, “sh, sh.”

#

There were methods to heal a kyber crystal. Obi-Wan had heard of them, once upon a time, ever so long ago. He barely recalled them. He’d been a padawan, when he learned the lore and the rituals, and had not thought them something he needed to commit to memory.

After all, he’d assumed, the library would always be there to review the process.

He was still digging through his memories when someone knocked at his door. He did not have to stretch out his senses through the Force to know that it was Cody. After all, he’d been alone for nearly an hour.

That was, to date, close to a record for them.

Obi-Wan shook that thought away. Healing, he knew, took time. He stood, keeping the crystal tucked against his palm, and went to the door, and nodded, though he was not really hungry, when Cody asked if he wanted to go to the mess.

The crystal burned cold against his palm through the meal.

#

Obi-Wan grew familiar with the cuts and edges of the crystal. He studied it and kept it close and wondered, exactly, how he was supposed to heal it. He meditated upon it, keeping the crystal close, and found it easy to sink down into its presence in the Force.

_ Something  _ lashed out at him when he did, something sharp edged that slid along his mind. He got the feeling, settled deep in the Force, that it was a strike not meant to cause harm. A warning, instead. 

He exhaled, centering himself and refocusing on the crystal and when it struck at him again, he accepted the pain. Sometimes, he knew, healing required pain. A broken bone could not be set without hurt.

And he knew quite well how to handle pain.

#

The pain radiating out of the crystal did not ease all at once. It faded over time, in bits and snatches, until one morning Obi-Wan woke up and felt no hurt blazing out of it. He uncurled his fingers slowly, and found the crystal clear.

He smiled and curled his fingers closed again, relieved, at least, to have succeeded in fixing something.

He meant, really, to leave things there. The Order had fallen, the Temple had burned, he was...not the warrior he once was. What use did he have, really, for a lightsaber? But that did not stop him from reaching for his belt, more and more often, especially once his prosthetic was completed.

It would always be his first instinct, in a fight, to reach for a lightsaber, to stand as a shield in front of his men. A blaster could kill a man, or at least hurt someone badly enough that they would not rise again.

A lightsaber could deflect a killing blow, could stop a fight before it started.

And so he sighed, eventually, and pulled out the rest of the pieces of Anakin’s lightsaber, frowning over them. They were the wrong size to serve his purposes, but the basic components would work, if he managed to collect enough of what he needed. 

He wondered how difficult it would be to arrange a trip to a market. Or perhaps two.

#

In the end, he made his purchases here and there, while they were going about other business. He thought he’d done a fairly good job keeping his work to himself, at least until Tektek stopped by his side in the mess one day and placed a small spring beside his hand. Obi-Wan had been unable to find one anywhere and looked up, startled.

“It wasn’t hard to make,” Tektek said, gaze cutting to the side, voice quiet. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, reaching his new hand out and gently lifting the spring. “I didn’t - you didn’t have to--”

“I wanted to,” Tektek said, and Obi-Wan could not help but noting that their conversation was suddenly drawing a lot of attention. Crys, a table away, had frozen and was staring at them, wide-eyed, as Tektek cleared his throat and said, “Some of us - we have some other parts. If you’d want them.”

Obi-Wan blinked, rapidly, trying to clear away the burn in his eyes. He said, carefully clearing his throat, “I’d - of course I’d want them.”

And by the time he left the mess he had all the pieces he yet needed, held carefully in his hands. He said, softly, to Cody, who walked beside him the entire way, “I didn’t mean to put everyone to any trouble.” 

And Cody hesitated, for just a step, before he slid into motion again and said, “You didn’t.”

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose. “I--”

“We want - we - it’s  _ good _ , to help you,” Cody cut in, touching his arm, so softly that Obi-Wan only barely felt it. He came to a stop and purposefully leaned into the touch, hearing Cody’s breath catch a little.

They did nothing but look at one another for a moment, and then Obi-Wan nodded. He said, soft, “I have everything I need now.”

“So you can make one?” Cody asked, and Obi-Wan hesitated another moment before inclining his head, just a little. “Good,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan wished he could agree so whole-heartedly, so easily.

#

In the end, Obi-Wan found reasons to put off the construction, but a brutal fight and then another convinced him he could not wait any longer. He was a steady hand with a blaster. He could fight more than well with nothing but his body.

But…

A lightsaber helped. There was no way to deny it. And so he went back to his quarters, relieved when Cody followed him in and sat down at the table to clean his blaster. Obi-Wan laid out all the pieces and...made himself breathe as he constructed them. 

It did not take long to complete the work. He closed his eyes and felt each piece in the Force, moving them together without touching them. He tested the balance of the completed saber, sliding the Force over each piece of it, feeling the thrum of the crystal inside.

He stretched out his hand and took it from the air, and it fitted perfectly against his palm and his fingers. He opened his eyes and exhaled, and Cody, who had been sitting quietly across the room asked, “Well, are you going to turn it on?”

Obi-Wan stared down at the saber in his grip, heart twisting unpleasantly in his chest. He knew, very well, that a kyber crystal reflected the person it attuned to, and that he had gently replaced Anakin’s impression on the crystal. He’d spent time with it, carried it with him, it would--

It would know him, when he turned the saber on. It would reflect him. Changes and damage and--

He shut his eyes, looking to the side, fingers clenching tight. “Perhaps later,” he rasped out, throat unpleasantly tight, too able to imagine what the blade might tell him about the parts of himself he didn’t want to see, about what Anakin had done to him, really, not on the outside, but inside--

“Sh,” Cody murmured, quiet, and closer. “It’s -- Obi-Wan.” He reached out, carefully, and gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan blinked, could not help but lean into the touch, the comfort Cody was projecting down at him. He looked up, and found Cody watching him. And Cody said, quietly, “Try it now, please.”

Obi-Wan hesitated another moment, but, in truth, putting it off further wouldn’t solve anything. He swallowed and nodded, tried to center himself in the Force and activated the lightsaber and--

He did not intend to sob at the flash of blue light, but the sound escaped his throat, anyway. And Cody was there, curling an arm around his back, murmuring soothing words against his hair as Obi-Wan slumped into him, relief and disbelief and wild joy all swirling within him.


	4. First Try at Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan are...hesitantly working their way towards intimacy, after everything that they went through. This chapter has explicit content, in addition to the mentions of past trauma.

Cody had spent years wanting to kiss Obi-Wan. He’d thought he’d lost the chance - had the chance  _ stolen  _ \- after everything Skywalker had done. But somehow, possibly through an act of the Force, the universe had given that opportunity back.

Kissing Obi-Wan didn’t hurt, not at all. Cody had never kissed anyone before, and was more than content to let Obi-Wan lead the way, not just….because Obi-Wan obviously knew what he was doing.

He’d never forget what Skywalker had made him do, never forget Obi-Wan begging--

It was better, infinitely so, to let Obi-Wan lean into him for a kiss, mouth soft and sweet, fingers cupping Cody’s jaw, careful. Their first kisses were soft, brief. Obi-Wan had a tendency to rock back after a moment, to look him over, to ask how he was.

Cody didn’t know how to express that he wasn’t worried about  _ himself _ .

But, then again, perhaps Obi-Wan was right to ask. Cody found himself tensing up, sometimes, his breath getting caught wrong in his lungs, remembering--

And it was better, during those times, when Obi-Wan would shift around so Cody could just bury his face down against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, so he could, carefully, work both arms around Obi-Wan’s back. Obi-Wan never complained, when Cody pulled him around, putting him against a wall, or in a corner, or--

Anywhere, really, where Cody could be between him and the rest of the world.

He couldn’t undo what had been done, he knew that, had even grown to accept it with the help of mind healers and Rex. But he could make fucking sure nothing like it happened again. His mind would never be taken from him again. Which meant he’d always be able to put his body between Obi-Wan and anyone who wanted to tear him to pieces.

The little snags of memory never went away, not completely. Not even as he learned how to kiss Obi-Wan the way he liked, not even as Cody learned what  _ he  _ liked. He enjoyed the way Obi-Wan would kiss him past the point of breathlessness. He enjoyed the rasp of Obi-Wan’s beard across his jaw. He enjoyed, so much, the way Obi-Wan’s eyes got heavy-lidded, the way his mouth got red and wet, the way a flush rose in his cheeks.

And he found he enjoyed when Obi-Wan carefully sank over his legs, not quite resting against him, straddling him on the bed they’d made for themselves, that they’d cautiously taken to sharing on the  _ Recompense _ .

It eased something inside him, the knowledge that Obi-Wan could rise any time he wished. That he  _ didn’t  _ wish to rise made something inside Cody ache, even as Obi-Wan curled arms around his shoulders and kissed him, rasping, quietly, against his ear, “I’d like it if you touched me. If you wanted to touch me.”

It was something he said, often, a little reminder that had become almost a mantra. 

Cody minded not the repetition. It eased something in his head, each time, a permission he’d not been able to ask for, before, for either of them. It felt unreal, at first, touching Obi-Wan through his undershirt, feeling the warmth of his skin, moving stiltedly because he did not know what to do, really.

They fumbled their way through, over so many evenings, until Cody brushed fingers down Obi-Wan’s spine, and Obi-Wan gasped against his mouth, rocking down against him, all at once, closing that last little distance he’d ever maintained, before.

They both went still, for a moment. Cody kept his hands where they were, breath escaping in a rush because--

Well. 

He’d gotten half-hard, just from touching Obi-Wan. It was - he didn’t ever get more than that, hadn’t, not since--

But  _ Obi-Wan  _ was hard, stunningly, somehow, the heat of his cock pressed against Cody’s stomach through layers of clothes. He was hard, and, apparently, Cody had made him so, just from touching him, kissing him. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, blinking and turning his face to the side, “I’m sorry, I’ll--”

“No,” Cody managed to pant out, brushing a kiss across his cheek. “I--does it feel--alright?”

Obi-Wan made a thick sound. He stayed very still, settled there, across Cody’s legs. “Yes,” he rasped out, “but it’s, if you don’t want--”

“I do want,” Cody told him, hurriedly, because - because it seemed impossible that Obi-Wan was pressed so close to him. “Just tell me what to do next.”

Obi-Wan groaned, shifting to kiss him, and Cody fought the instinct to tighten his grip, to try to get Obi-Wan closer. His breath escaped in a rush when Obi-Wan said, softly, against his mouth, “I--” and bit his bottom lip, rocking his hips, just a little. “We could, ah, undo my pants?”

They’d - haltingly - gotten to a point where Cody didn’t want to punch someone if Obi-Wan took off his tunics. There was - Skywalker had kept him naked, stripped of everything, including clothing. He’d felt gut-punched each time he saw Obi-Wan’s bare skin, for so long. 

But Obi-Wan insisted it was fine, insisted he  _ liked  _ it when Cody started helping undo his tunics and--nothing bad had happened. He looked beautiful, even with the scars that he worried over. He’d always looked beautiful.

They’d never ventured past the tunics, however. “We don’t have to,” Obi-Wan said, quietly, sitting there, hard and trusting and--

“We can,” Cody said, voice raspy. He had  _ his  _ on, anyway, and he wasn’t fully hard, in any case, so it was...safe.

He’d make sure it stayed that way. 

Cody held his breath, unintentionally, when Obi-Wan nodded and took a hand off of him. Obi-Wan slid his own hand down his stomach, fingers tugging closures open and, oh, Cody had imagined, so often in the past, what it might look like, for Obi-Wan to push aside fabric.

He’d never, actually, seen Obi-Wan hard, before. It had - he’d never been - when Skywalker had--

Obi-Wan hesitated, expression shifting the way it did when he was picking up something out of Cody’s head, lifting his hand away, murmuring, “Oh, we don’t have to--”

“Please,” Cody cut in, before he could shift fully away, “I want to see.” 

And Obi-Wan shivered, pressed all against him, that blush spreading further down his throat and over his shoulders. “Alright,” he said, brushing a kiss across Cody’s mouth, and then another, and it was so sweet, falling into kissing him, until everything else fading out, a bit, everything but the way they touched and the eventual brush of Obi-Wan’s cock across his stomach.

Obi-Wan made a stuttering sound against his mouth at the contact. It went right down Cody’s spine, into his gut. It was a good sound, hungry and needy. And Obi-Wan made more of them, as he rolled his hips, as Cody kept his palm flat across Obi-Wan’s back, not grabbing, not pressing, just--

There, as Obi-Wan rocked against him, as Obi-Wan slid a hand between their bodies, his knuckles rubbing up Cody’s stomach and--

Cody broke the kiss, looking down, something in him needing to see the way Obi-Wan touched himself, needing the sounds Obi-Wan made as he stroked his own cock, as Obi-Wan panted out his name, eventually, and spillt, all across his shirt.

Cody breathed raggedly, feeling tremors moving under Obi-Wan’s skin, taking his weight when Obi-Wan slumped down against him, heavy and loose-limbed. He felt--too much, all under his skin, relief and awe and he was almost sure, for a moment, that he was dreaming.

But Obi-Wan had pressed his face against Cody’s shoulder, breathing raggedly, lips brushing skin. He shifted, after a moment, and with the movement came a jolt of awareness, a sudden realization that Cody  _ had  _ gotten hard, at some point, he wasn’t even sure  _ when _ .

Obi-Wan shifted again, and Cody waited for him to jerk away, waited for the softness to shatter, waited, a sinking feeling in his gut, for--

Obi-Wan settled closer to him, sighing softly, still all warm and pliant and Cody blinked, fingers flexing against skin. He’d expected Obi-Wan to lurch away. He’d expected fear, because Obi-Wan  _ had been afraid _ , had  _ begged _ , had--

Obi-Wan shifted against him, and Cody realized he’d also expected, in the back of his head, to feel something break inside of his chest, if they ever ended up in this situation. He’d not trusted himself, felt sure that, somehow, everything Skywalker had done would come rushing back. But Obi-Wan was pressed all against him and he was hard, or had been, it was fading, already, and the world had not shifted into a nightmare.

He felt his breath hitch, his heart aching in his chest, and Obi-Wan said, “It’s alright, it’s alright, sh,” and held him, until the worst of the aching passed.


	5. Codywan - Real First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for several prompts over on tumblr about their real first time, after healing, trial and error, and time. This is set after Obi-Wan gets his new arm and lightsaber. VERY SPICY. Explicit content, some mentions of past torture, non-con, and mind control.

Obi-Wan slept better with someone beside him. He wondered, sometimes, if that had always been true and he’d just never had the opportunity to find out, before… Everything that happened. There was no way to go back in time to find out, so he left the consideration go, released it from his mind.

He focused on enjoying, instead, the safety of the present. He woke, most days, with Cody pressed close to him. He’d mentioned, only once, that Cody did not  _ always  _ have to sleep between him and the door - if their sleeping area happened to have a door - and Cody had just looked at him, expression hard and flat.

Obi-Wan let that go, too.

The mind healers had helped them so much, but there were some things they could not change, some reassurances that they held onto.

Cody slept better with Obi-Wan against a wall, or tucked into a corner. Defensible. Obi-Wan slept better with Cody’s warm presence close. That was just...how it was.

Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open on the  _ Recompense _ because he was not sleeping well at all, his dreams troubled. And so, perhaps, it was not much of a surprise to find that Cody was not all warm and relaxed against him. Instead, Cody was tense, half-drawn away from him.

“Mm?” Obi-Wan mumbled, not fully awake. He rolled, moving to press back into Cody’s warmth even as Cody put a hand on his hip, squeezing, perhaps trying to catch him back. It did not work. There wasn’t enough room in their little bunk for it to work and their bodies so naturally gravitated towards one another.

Obi-Wan settled against him, and Cody made a ragged little sound, and then rasped out, “Sorry.”

Obi-Wan blinked, but even through the haze of exhaustion it was not difficult to determine what he was talking about. Cody was hard against his hip, which was… a surprise not as rare as it had once been.

It had taken time - and lengthy discussions with the mind healers - to reach that point. Cody still seemed startled when he hardened and, sometimes, apologized, though Obi-Wan had thought they were  _ past  _ that. He shook his head, squirming closer, and said, “You don’t need to be sorry. I like it.”

Cody exhaled, ragged. Obi-Wan felt it against his neck, the back of his head. Cody said, voice still tense, though, at least, he had not climbed from the bed, “But you were asleep.”

“So were you,” Obi-Wan pointed out, reaching up and covering Cody’s hand with his. 

Cody relaxed, just a little. He asked, “You really don’t...mind?”

“I don’t mind,” Obi-Wan confirmed, briefly regretful that the conversation was waking him up fully. He squeezed Cody’s fingers and pushed back a little more, with full intent to press against the hardness still brushing the curve of his ass. He repeated, because Cody always eased when he heard it, “I like it. I like when you touch me.”

Cody’s grip tightened again, but he did not feel worried, not through the Force. His emotions slid over into something else as he shifted, responding to the pressure and then going still again, pressing his face against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan shifted, just a little, and said, “I’d like to help you with that.”

Cody groaned, faintly, against his skin, and then said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Which...meant he was almost certainly thinking about intercourse. About fucking Obi-Wan. These days, he only worried about hurting Obi-Wan in that context. They’d never even attempted it, because the idea worried him so.

They’d made so much progress. Cody did not worry about it every time, not when they touched one another, not even when Obi-Wan went to his knees and slid his mouth down Cody’s cock.

Obi-Wan had thought they’d gotten past the last of the worries about doing harm during intercourse, after Cody had broached the idea of them fucking, after Obi-Wan had worked him open slowly and carefully slid into him, letting them both find their pleasure.

But, afterwards, Cody had been agitated, had risen from the bed and said, almost gutted, “There wasn’t any blood,” and seemed  _ guilty  _ about it, and--

They’d spent a lot of time at the mind healers over that, dealing with Cody’s reaction to the fact that Obi-Wan had  _ not  _ hurt him at all, that it did not have to hurt--

Sometimes, it was easy to forget that not everyone had...past experience with torture. It was hardly the first time someone had tried to break Obi-Wan apart, using whatever means necessary. But it was not the same for his men. For Cody.

“I know you won’t,” Obi-Wan said, quietly, setting aside the past. He added, when Cody said nothing, “I know you’d make me feel good, Cody.” And, when Cody pulled him around, making a rough sound, Obi-Wan kissed his mouth and curled an arm around him. And they did nothing but rock against each other, Cody eventually sliding a hand into his sleeping pants, but the conversation hung at the back of Obi-Wan’s mind in the days that followed.

#

The conversation was still there, lingering in his thoughts, days later, when they returned to their quarters, showered off, and Cody said, in the process of drying off, “Would you like me to - to do that?”

Obi-Wan blinked over at him, water chilling his skin, and asked, “Do what?”

Cody clenched his jaw and then blew out a breath through his nose. “Be inside you. The way--you’ve done it. For me.” He looked up, before Obi-Wan could reply, eyes dark and wide, intent. “I wouldn’t--I’d make sure it didn’t hurt. I promise. I wouldn’t--”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said, soft, touching his hand. Cody’s shoulders had tensed up, a muscle in his jaw jumping, over and over again. Cody kept eye contact, and Obi-Wan shifted just a little closer, continuing. “And yes. I’d like that. Whenever you’re ready.” 

Cody rocked his jaw, side to side, and asked, “Are  _ you _ ...ready?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “I trust you,” he said, and watched Cody tense even further.

He tugged, just a little, on Cody’s shoulder, and Cody shifted into his space, curled an arm around him, just….held him, tension eventually easing from him, touching with more intention, until Obi-Wan was pressed against the wall, gasping up to the ceiling as Cody slid down, mouth hot and wet and  _ good _ , already more than Obi-Wan had ever thought they’d get to have.

#

When Cody finally decided he  _ was  _ ready, Obi-Wan thought it was not so much motivated solely by desire. There was far too much determination in Cody’s expression, when he pulled away from a kiss, both of them laying on their sides, curled towards one another, Cody’s hand still around Obi-Wan’s recently spent cock.

He’d pushed aside Obi-Wan’s hand, every time Obi-Wan tried to touch him in return, which made more sense when he rasped, ragged, “Can I--can we--could I be inside you?” 

Obi-Wan nodded, gut tightening at the thought, and managed to answer; the mind healers had reminded him, often, that he needed to speak his feelings more, “Yes, Cody. Please.”

“I won’t hurt you,” Cody said, and there was a promise and a certainty there, that Obi-Wan had thought they’d never get to again. There’d been a time Cody had seemed convinced that he would be unable to avoid causing hurt and pain. 

Now he spoke the words like a vow, sealing them with a kiss that left Obi-Wan groaning, holding onto him. 

They’d done this often enough the other way around that Cody seemed confident about the steps that ought to come next. Obi-Wan shifted onto his back, unsurprised when Cody settled beside him, leaning over to kiss him once more.

Cody still shied away from being over him, most of the time. 

Obi-Wan shifted, gasping when Cody ran a hand down his stomach, hesitating for only a moment before sliding his touch further down. “That’s nice,” Obi-Wan managed to pant out, at the first brush of pressure, and--

\--and he’d wanted, for longer than he cared to think about, to erase away the memories of what Anakin had done. He’d  _ wanted  _ to replace them with something else, to push them back and away, as he’d done--

But it hadn’t been up only to him. And the thought of rushing Cody into something he wasn’t ready to do would have been beyond consideration. Cody pushed up onto his elbow, eyes impossibly focused on Obi-Wan’s expression as he slid slick fingers over skin, carefully, cautiously, sliding the tip of one finger  _ inside _ , and--

Obi-Wan groaned, tilting his hips up and into the touch, Cody rasping, “It’s--?”

“Good,” Obi-Wan reassured him, and fought the urge to close his eyes or look away. He could feel, pouring out of Cody’s head, how much he needed...this. Needed to look and see, to watch Obi-Wan’s eyes while he moved his hand, going so slow that it became a tease, that it had Obi-Wan squirming on the bed, skin growing over-hot, his cock - impossibly - hardening again.

Cody made a low sound when he glanced down Obi-Wan’s body and noticed, and Obi-Wan panted, “See? I told you it was good.”

“Force,” Cody swore, and bent to kiss him, moving his hand a little faster, still only two fingers in and--and Obi-Wan wondered if he planned to stretch preparation until morning, and groaned at the thought, shifting to meet each movement of Cody’s touch, tangling fingers into his hair, breathing unsteadily as Cody shifted to get his other hand on Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking--

In the end, they did not make it until morning. Obi-Wan could take no more, eventually, heels sliding across the blankets as his body thrummed and he panted out, “Cody, oh--”

Cody paused, hand just going still, fingers sunk in deep, pressed against the spot that made Obi-Wan ache, that had his back bowing up without his instruction at the prolonged pressure, spots going off behind his eyes and--

He’d been on edge for so long. Falling over it felt like a relief, even if there was guilt, too, that Cody had not come once. Cody did not seem offended, when Obi-Wan shook himself, blinking aside the pleasure, the dizzy warmth moving through his veins.

Cody looked...surprised, but satisfied, the way he’d ever looked after a victory hard fought. And seeing that expression on his face in their bed made Obi-Wan groan, unexpectedly, shivering all down his back.

“That felt good for you,” Cody said, not like a question, and Obi-Wan nodded anyway. 

“Yes,” he rasped, “very much so.”

Cody stared at him, for a beat, breathing raggedly, and then said, “Should--can I….?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Obi-Wan muffled the sound that rose in his throat when Cody slid his fingers free - almost too fast - and then Cody was hesitating, for the first time, looking over him with a little furrow forming on his brow and--

“Roll over,” Obi-Wan advised, because he felt loose and half-dizzy and he  _ wanted _ .

He noted the relief on Cody’s expression, even as Cody rolled onto his back, the blankets tangled all around him, muscles shifting in his chest as he reached for Obi-Wan, his breath punching out when Obi-Wan threw a leg over his hips.

Obi-Wan braced a hand on Cody’s chest and reached his other hand down, curling his fingers around Cody’s cock, and asking, meeting his eyes, “You want this?”

For a moment, Cody only stared up at him, mouth open but speechless. And then he nodded, his hands curled into the blankets, clenching so hard his knuckles stood up against his skin. Obi-Wan waited, a beat, until he ground out, “I want you, Obi-Wan, please.”

Obi-Wan nodded, shifted, and sank back. 

And there was a flash, unavoidable, of the memory of metal under his cheek, hands gripping at him, hard and cruel, a dry shove in and pain and--

And Obi-Wan exhaled, grounding himself in the present, in Cody’s warm skin under his palm, the dazed expression on Cody’s face, the warmth of their room, their bed,  _ their  _ love. He grounded himself in all the memories they’d built, the other times they’d touched, the steady, blinding affection he felt from Cody, every day. The knowledge, sure as the Force itself, that Cody wouldn’t hurt him.

“Oh,” Cody gasped, hands rising jerkily off of the sheets, fingers flexing at nothing, before finally settling, feather soft, on Obi-Wan’s hips as he sank down and down and down, until there was nothing between them. “Oh, oh,  _ Force _ .”

Obi-Wan felt his mouth quirk up, Cody’s stunned pleasure vibrating around them, adding to his own, still thrumming inside his veins. 

“You feel good,” Obi-Wan told him, rising slowly and sinking back, seeing no reason to rush and, anyway, he felt thoroughly wrung out, already. Cody made a thick sound, meeting his eyes again, holding his gaze as Obi-Wan added, “So good inside me, Cody.”

The sound Cody made was inarticulate. Obi-Wan could feel the tension in his hands, in his fingers, but he did not squeeze or grip, just kept his touch resting against Obi-Wan’s skin, kept staring, expression hungry, the muscle under Obi-Wan’s hand tensing a bit more with each slow movement Obi-Wan made, until Cody’s hips shifted, finally, up to meet him.

Cody froze, all over, at the little sound Obi-Wan made, eyes getting wider, mouth opening, and Obi-Wan blurted, before there could be a misunderstanding, “That’s--that’s good. Feels good, you could--do that again.”

“Yeah?” Cody asked, expression so intent, and Obi-Wan managed to nod, groaning again when Cody repeated the thrust upwards. He picked up the rhythm quickly, must have gotten his feet flat on the bed to get the leverage for it, making shocked, pleasure-dazed sounds that grew rapidly more ragged.

And it was not much of a surprise when Cody rocked up into him one last time and came with a sound that was almost startled. Obi-Wan shivered at the feeling - it had been… a long time since he’d experienced it - and expected Cody to collapse fully against the mattress.

Instead, Cody made a shivery sound and sat up, all at once, arm curling around Obi-Wan’s back, keeping him close as Cody pressed a kiss to his cheek and then his mouth, breath unsteady and hitching. “Did that--are you--”

“It was so good,” Obi-Wan told him, curling a hand around the back of his neck, skin hot, the tips of his hair damp with sweat. “So good, Cody.”

“I didn’t hurt you?” Cody asked, against his mouth, and the change in position had slid him free, already. Obi-Wan was aware of the mess he was making all over Cody’s thighs, but Cody seemed not to mind, and--

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan reassured, and Cody made a choking sound, dropping his head to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, and - and Obi-Wan crooned to him, nonsense words, when his shoulders started to shake, as he made wet, gasping sounds. “I knew you wouldn’t,” Obi-Wan said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “You never would.”


End file.
